Distraught L o v e
by WonderHeroe
Summary: They're in love, but never seem to get along. The only way to pass this obstacle is to go far- really far. So far that they can't go back, even if they wanted to. PearlxPlatina; HaughtyShiping, kink meme. Clean lemon... sort of.. M for sex.


Pearl- 20, Platina- 18, Dia- 17, Silver- 19, Crystal- 20, Blue- 26

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"You did, didn't you!"<p>

"Will you just _shut up!"_

"See? You can't even admit it!"

"I don't talk to asses!"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm just making a point here!"

"What _point_?"

"It's obvious!"

Dia munched on his rice ball giddily, his face filled with glee. Rice balls; tasty and delicious. Not to mention nutritious. Especially with the right amount of salt and a date in the middle? Perfect.

NYOMN~! He chewed the sweet delicacy with ease, and reached across the table for his drink. Grape juice, another sweetness that goes hand in hand with Rice balls. The conductor was still leading his musicians in their instruments. A classy orchestra they were playing, only rich folks would know what the name was. Which, sadly, only one person would know about- In this room that is.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're being an ass?"

"Whoa! You actually said it!"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

The crystal haired girl next to him gawked nervously at the arguing couple. She tried to just enjoy her food, but their disputation was getting quite... noticeable. They were at the other side of the ball, near the balcony. Red, Yellow and the others were having a dance, excusing Silver and Bel, who were also sitting at the table.

"Shouldn't we do something..?"

"Mmphhh?" Dia faced her, mouth filled with rice.

"Your friends, they've been arguing ever since the Ball." Dia swallowed his load, reaching for a donut.

"Nahh, they'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" She eyed the two again; they were yelling in each others faces now. Literally, their noses were nearly touching. "I think it's getting worse..."

"Nah," he disregarded. "By the end of night they'll be fine." He reached for a leg of lamb, only to find another hand and a paw on it as well.

"Eh?" He gaped. Silver was glaring at him, as Lax was drooling towards the meat.

"I want it..." Silver said.

Dia blinked, starring at the meat then at the teen again... then at the meat. "But..."

"Laxxx!" Lax instantly dived at the last piece of lamb, but that only set of a chain reaction. Silver planted his foot into the Pokémon's face forcing him back, and snatching the lamb. Sadly, Dia was gripping the meat so tightly that he was dragged across the table and on top of the crimson haired kid making them both fall back onto the floor. Lax soon after jumped down at the meat, only to be bitten by Dia, who was aiming for the lamb. It only took a few seconds, but soon the three were in a quarrel of their own for the last juicy piece of yummy lamb.

Crystal sweatdropped seeing the three fight over lamb and sighed. "Men these days..."

"Oh wow, like you actually don't know!"

Platina whipped her head around to face the blonde directly. Nose to nose, eyes to eyes. The two were glaring fiercely at each other now. "Are you calling me retarded?"

He showed mock surprise. "Am I?"

Platina tightened her fists; she really wanted to punch him square in the face right about now. Instead she turned around and walked away. "Whatever, Pearl."

It was him who tightened his fist as well as his teeth now and walked after the teen. "Hey! We're not done here!"

"Well, I am asswipe!"

"Stop _calling me that!_"

"Then leave me the _fuck_ alone!" She halted in her steps, and Pearl came to a stop. He was somewhat surprise she would say a word like that, being rich and all. They stood in an empty corridor, Platina still not facing him. Her shoulders were scrunched up, fists clenched tightly. She was taking deep ragged breathes, as if she was crying. "What happened to us Pearl?"

The question almost caught him off guard if he hadn't thought it himself. Pearl sighed in irritation and scratched his head, not facing her anymore. "How the hell should I know?"

_That's a lie_ they both thought. They know fully well what happened; love. The thought made Pearl shiver and Platina twitch. If one thing they had in common was hate towards that word. _Love_. They refused to believe such a thing. How could one '_fall'_ in love with someone? Just saying the word made them sick. It was ridiculous.

"I see..." she blandly replied. Without a word she continued down the hall. Pearl stood for a while, growled then walked after her.

"Platina!" Pearl bellowed. She didn't answer, instead she quickened her pace. Pearl noticed this and sprinted after her. "Oi- Platina!"

She must have heard his quickened steps because she began running as well. Pearl swore and chased her faster. There was no way she could outrun him, he's fit and in shape and what she would call 'a commoner'. He works hard for what he wants; he doesn't like to rely on others. This is why he does things on his own two legs. She relies on others to get her work done, barely does a thing herself unless she has to. Of course, he was over-exaggerating about that, she can very well handle things on her own. He was just more experienced.

She looked behind and saw him catching up, at an alarmingly fast rate. Biting her lower lip, she pumped her legs faster. At first she didn't know where she was going, but now she has a destination. She needed to get to her room ASAP. Almost ironically, her room door was just ahead, in front of a pair of stairs.

Pearl noticed her increase in speed. She was running up a staircase, skipping two steps at a time. He frowned then realized she was heading for the room door on top of the stairs. She was going to ignore then, and if anything, Pearl _hated_ being ignored. At desperate times comes desperate needs, and at such he ran at full speed.

By the time he reached the staircase she was already at the top and at the door. He growled and began sprinting up the stairs, jumping over at least four steps per step calling out, "Platina!"

She went inside and slammed it shut, instantly locking it. No sooner had she did, the door bent due to a crash on the other side, making a small crack. She fell to the floor gasping for breath. She heard a groan on the other side, but like she cared. He would be alright; she just didn't want to see him for a while.

"Platina, just open up..." She ignored his plea and climbed onto her bed. She had put a lot more energy into running then she had plan to, _stupid Pearl_.

He leaned against the door rubbing his shoulder. It was idiotic of to try to ram it down, and even if he did he'd most likely have to pay for the damage. He sighed and thumped his head on the door. "Platina, open the door."

She didn't answer. How typical of her.

He rapped his back knuckle on the door. "Open up,"

There was a sigh, small footsteps then the sound of a latch unlocking. Pearl sat up to meet the shaded face of Platina Berlitz. He frowned, her bangs hiding her eyes. It saddened him seeing her like this, especially when he's the cause.

Swallowing the urge to sigh, he grasped her hand and walked into her room, being sure to close the door behind. She didn't resist as they sat down on the unbelievably comfortable bed. They sat in silence and he intertwined their fingers.

"Why do we this to each other?" He looked up at the Lady; she still refused to meet his eyes. "Why aren't we like others?"

"If I had to guess..." Pearl sighed, and fully held her hand in his very two. "I'd say we have too much pride."

"Mm," She mumbled, then bit her lip and muttered, "Pearl..." She lifted her gaze to meet his hazel orbs. "Do you really… like me?"

"No doubt about it," He easily replied smiling a bit. "But, I think it's more like..."

"Love, yes, I know…" she finished, starring at the ground again. She gripped his hands now, "Pearl..."

"Yes..?"

"I want to move forward... in our relationship," her cheeks were slightly tinted pink now. His eyes were widened and she couldn't meet them anymore. Platina bit her lip, "I want to go further... so far we can't go back even if we tried."

She muttered the last part meekly, Pearl starred for a good few minutes before getting his act together. He blinked and held her hand tighter than ever. "If that's what you want."

She glanced at him in surprise just to feel his lips press against hers. She didn't squeal, or even grunt, just sat there like a statue. Until he pressed a little harder, she came back to reality and easily began to kiss him back.

She kissed him softly, but he was more firm, assertive, a feeling she liked. He slowly ran his tongue over her lip, moisturizing it with his saliva. The feeling felt wonderful and she soon followed in pursuit. She licked the edges of his mouth and lower lip. Feeling exotic, she began sucking on it.

Pearl swallowed a throaty moan, and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, smoothly sliding his tongue into her mouth. He explored her wet cavern, feeling everything there was; licking the inside of her cheeks, teeth, and her soft wet tongue.

Platina moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She playfully licked his tongue and he licked hers back. Her tongue swirled around his up and down feeling its wet goodness. The two tongues twirled, tangled and entangled themselves hotly. Platina pressed his head harder onto hers as she tried to kiss him as deeply as possible, as if trying to slide her tongue down his throat.

They broke apart for a split second, breathe, and then brought themselves back together kissing each other sloppily as ever. The two could feel themselves become aroused, but neither cared. They wanted to go far, and far they will go.

Pearl bit her lower lip sliding his tongue between the plump pieces of flesh. He let his tongue explore her mouth and pressed against her harder, trying to go deeper inside. She obliged and opened her lips wider allowing more access; being overpowered never felt so great.

She felt his palms rub her waist, lower to her hips and moaned pleasantly. It felt nice, and the heat between her thighs was becoming more and more noticeable. She pressed herself against him, situating herself into his lap with each thigh rubbing against his leg; and their privates barely touching.

He groaned feeling her press herself against him. He could feel her small but soft breasts, even through their clothing, and it made him even hornier. He needed to feel more of her, her slender curves, her smooth skin. Yes he needed to feel it, he needed now.

He bit her lower lip aggressively, making her groaned huskily. He ran his hands down her curves until he found her ass. Yes, her round firm ass, just touching it made him hard. He rubbed her perfect buttocks in circular motions, squeezing her cheeks here and there. She groaned into their kiss as he did so, it felt so good- she wanted more of it, needed more of it.

She broke away from the kiss, and raised her one piece dress skirt over her head and tossed it along the floor, revealing her small but plump soft breasts in her bra. Under normal circumstances she would have been embarrassed, but lust and desire can do wonders to ones mind.

Pearl stared greedily at the sight of her mounds, a moment later he said, "32b."

She flushed a crimson red, "H-how'd..."

"It's a gift." He quickly explained, not that it would stop her form being embarrassed. He unclasped her bra, letting it slide down to reveal her smexy pert breasts. She was embarrassed now, but at the same time proud. She's going so far with someone she really cares about, not only that but the way he's staring her- or rather her breasts- made her feel...special.

A gasp escaped her lips at the touch of his cool palms; he groped her breasts making her groan. He massaged her mounds softly up and down, left and right occasionally rubbing his thumb over her erect nipples. She sighed in contentment and noticed he was still fully clothed. Well that wouldn't do now would it?

She tugged his shirt, and he caught her drift, slipping out of it and tossed it somewhere along the floor. Platina ran her hands over his chest, feeling the texture of his yummy skin. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't all that skinny either. He was playing with her breasts again, pinching and tweaking the nipples playfully. She gasped and squirmed to his touch, it felt good but embarrassing.

The budge in his pants was overwhelming now, and he couldn't hold back anymore. She slid off his lap tugging his pants, apparently wanting him more than ever. The two completely stripped each other until they were butt naked. Platina kissed him furiously, wrapping her arms around his neck once more and pulling him down with her.

Pearl kissed back huskily, raising her thigh to his side while using his other hand to squeeze and grope her breast. She groaned and arched back, incidentally rubbing the two sex's together making the two of them to gasp at the untold pleasures. Pearl sat up some, kissing her shoulder to place himself in front of her entrance.

"You ready..?" He was being polite, and caring. His mother always told him that when it comes to taking a woman's virginity they'd always be nervous. So he'll need to show self control, and care. Just to make them... he didn't know, happy?

"Arceus, Pearl just do it already!" In this case, she wasn't like other girls. He didn't needed to be told twice either, in one swift movement he plunged himself into her moist folds deeply, popping that sweet cherry. Platina groaned in a mix of what seemed like frustrated pain and blissful ecstasy.

Pearl sighed heavily feeling her clench his manhood tightly, he tried to pull out but found it very difficult to. Platina held onto him tightly biting her lip. The pain was immense, but not unbearable, only a few minutes later it dulled into numbness.

Pearl felt her loosen, and slowly pulled out then back in. The two groaned loudly at the sensations. Pearl thrusted into her slowly then much faster. She was so wet it was easy to slip in and out easily, and this made it feel so much better. He groaned holding her hips as he continued pounding inside her vagina. Pure bliss filled his veins with each thrust he make, in and out in and out. It was fucking fantastic.

Platina was taking heavy breaths feeling him assault her moist cavern. The feeling of being filled than empty was excruciating. She moaned loudly gripping his neck tighter as he plunged deeper and deeper inside her.

"Ah...I-it feels s-so goood..." She moaned exotically, as he pushed inside her deeper than before. He grunted in reply, pushing inside her more and more. The blissful sensations were so amazing, and he just needed more!

He gripped her hips tighter and began pounding at her little hole harder and faster than ever, making scream in pleasure. "Ahhh...! So good! M-more...!"

"As you... wish!" He replied voice filled with lust as he thrusted into her more roughly. He pulled back then pushed himself fully into her; she shrieked loudly clawing his back. It felt so good, the sensations was overwhelming!

She squeezed his member tightly now wanting him to pull out, and he groaned at the pressure. He grinded her hips moving his staff inside her wet cave, and she groaned out loudly. She loved the sensations- the pleasure, the feeling of being full- she needed more of it. NOW.

Platina pushed herself up on top, making him fall down, caught by surprise. She could feel him inside her still, moaning quietly. She leaned over him and placed her hands near his shoulders. She bucked her hips up sliding off his shaft some then pressed down roughly, feeling it jab right inside her again. She moaned loudly and pearl hissed. The new sense of pleasure kept feeling better than ever.

She bucked her hips up and down slipping in and out of him. She never been this wet before, and it was him making her even wetter! She groaned and pressed herself on his shaft, feeling him going deeper and deeper inside every inch. She panted heavily and sat up straight, he was fully inside her now and it never felt so satisfying.

She then started moving up and down using her legs as extra thrusting power. The feeling of descending on his member was indescribable. Just plain freaking amazing. Pearl groaned and hissed loudly as she rode him crazily. He didn't expect her to take control, but he wasn't complaining (for once). He'd encourage her in fact. She went up and down, clenching and squeezing his member. Her breasts bounced up and down and he couldn't help but want them again.

She groaned huskily feeling him grasp her breasts; he squeezed and groped them lovingly. The extra ecstasy made her squeal and ride him faster and harder than ever. He groaned feeling her increase of speed, and squeezed her melons tighter. He pinched her nipples and tweaked them roughly, all making her moan louder and louder.

She was panting hoarsely as she rode him, feeling an orgasm approaching. She moaned loudly and thumped her hips against his. "Pearl... I-I'm..!"

"Me too..!" He held her breasts tweaking her buds harshly, as his orgasm was right at the tip.

She moaned and pressed herself assertively against his member, grinding him as hard as she could. She clenched her teeth and pressed her hips harder and harder against him, moving back and forward. Harder and rougher she pressed the closer their orgasm came. Pearl hissed and left her mounds and groped her lonely hard working ass, pushing her back and forward. It was only a few moments later that it came.

"Ah- Ahhh! Pearl!" She screeched arching her head back before exploding her juices onto his member. He half groaned/bellowed, feeling her juices coating his shaft he shot his hot sticky load deeply inside her. She moaned louder feeling the alien substance entered her and came even more, shivering as ecstasy ran through her veins.

Then she collapsed on him. The two panted heavily and tired. Her head resting on his chest under his chin, hands by his side. He had his hands still on her ass cheeks, but didn't bother to move them. He was exhausted after all. The two didn't say anything for a moment, trying to catch their breath, and just enjoyed the remaining sensations. Oh, and each others company, of course.

Platina breathed slowly, starring at the door. "I may become pregnant." She didn't state it as if she regretted doing what she done, Arceus knows she enjoyed it. It was a fact, something she knows that was going to happen. An event she's, somewhat, looking forward to.

Pearl felt his member begin to limp, before slipping out of her. He sighed smirking lightly, and slid his hands on her back now. "You're regretting it?"

She smiled softly, "Of course not," She looked up at him, gently kissing his cheeks. "There's no going back now, right?"

He smiled back and rubbed her hair affectionately, "Right."

Silver sat in his chair gnawing at the piece of lamb ravishingly. His left eye was purple, clothes torn and shredded, and blood was oozing out the claw marks and scratches out his skin. Behind him laid an unconscious Diamond and Munchlax, both beaten and bruised beyond repair.

"GYOMNNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM~" He ate bashfully. Crystal sat on the other side of the table, could only stare in disbelief. _I can't believe they went through all that...for a piece of lamb?_

"And you'll need to visit every day at 4pm sharp-"

"I know..."

"And you need to collect all eight by January-"

"Isn't that a bit-"

"And call me if you need any supplies-"

"Of course~"

Pearl was walking out a hallway, Platina right behind him, with a sling bag over his shoulder. She was listing things of a list it would seem as they walked towards the front door. Crystal tilted her head, slightly confused.

_Weren't they just arguing..?_

"…And no procrastination!"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." He straightened his scarf and opened the door, it was night time. He rolled his eyes before facing the Lady and asked sarcastically, "Anything else your highness?"

She tapped her chin in thought, and after a moment came her response. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

His eyes slightly widened, but then grinned nodding. She smiled some and leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek.

Nearly everyone in the Ballroom, including the musicians, instantly fell silent and wide eyed. Silver ate away at his glorious meat, ignoring the scene while Crystal starred more confused than ever.

"Ahhh~ I know what happened..." She jumped and turned around to see blue. She was smirking devilishly, rubbing her chin.

"W-what?" spluttered the younger girl. She felt like she was left in the dark.

She only winked at her before skipping off to where a famous Red and Yellow were dancing. "You'll find out in a few months time!"

Crystal blinked and tilted her head again.

"..Huh?"

-end

* * *

><p><em><strong>Does this seem rushed..?<strong>_


End file.
